EHHHHH! YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT? Kudo Aiko x Tsuchiya Kouta
by HelloKitty55443
Summary: Umm... This is a Aiko x Kouta fanfiction ! Yeahhh ! I suck at summaries... This is a story about how Aiko and Kouta reveal that they've been going out behind everyone's back until Aiko accidentally slips and calls Muttsurini by "Kouta", the exact way she would when no one's around. YEAH ! I GIVE UP! D: Read to find out ;D {In need of an OC/name, is a kind and mature senior}


**Haii dere~! :DDDD I'm really looking forward to this fanfiction, I have the ENTIRE PLOT all set out~! ;D But the thing is... I don't know how to write and set it all out without revealing the whole plot... I need help... :P So, anyone out there willing to help me with a rare Aiko x Kouta fanfiction? I guess not... I don't think this will be very popular, since I suck at writing, so I won't really have any motivation to update regularly... Evil, aren't I? :P Anyways, READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE, AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU THIS STORY~! :D**

* * *

**Kudo Aiko's POV**

"Kouta, can you pass me the SD card?" I pointed to the SD card on his cardboard box before realising my grave,_** grave**_ mistake. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads to intently watch us. My smile started to waver and I started to sweat.

"_**Kouta..?**_ Since when did you start calling Muttsulini by his first name..?!" Sakamoto asked, not bothering to conceal his smirk. I paled.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, you've also stopped flirting with us... Is something wrong, Kudo-san?" _Oh crap! THEY'RE ONTO US! Hell, even __**Akihisa's**__ suspicious! This is bad, VERY BAD!_ I glanced at Kouta, and he nodded in approval.

I took in a deep breath. "Um... Actually... Kouta and I have been going out for a while now..."

There was a nice little silence... I cocked my head to the side and scratched the back of my head. _This is bad..._ And then everyone started to spazz out.

"EEEHHHHHHH!? YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT?!"

The FFF inquisition started to clutch at their heads and pound on the ground, almost as if in self-guilt. "Even the respectable Muttsurini!" I laughed awkwardly.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Akihisa wanted to know.

"Dost thou art in a relationship? Alas, twas merely time," Hideyoshi's calm reaction showed itself.

Sakamoto grinned, "Yes... It was only time..."

Shimada gasped and looked at Himeji. They stared at each other for a bit before nodding. They both turned to me, and asked together in sync, "Please! Tell us everything!"

I squealed in surprise and managed to stammer out "Um.. C-can I t-talk in private?" _This is bad! I SAID THE WRONG THING!_

Shouko looked at Himeji and Shimada. Nodding, all three set to work.

"Eh!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I squeaked as Shoko dragged me to the corner of the classroom. Shimada and Himeji barricaded us in with the cardboard boxes. Shouko let go and the three of them turned to me, as if expecting for something. I scooted backwards until I was up against the cardboard-box-wall.

Shimada spoke up, "So? Tell us everything - from the start!" She ran up to me and clutched my left and with a dreamy glint in her eyes.

"EH?!"

"Well, you wanted some privacy, so..." Himeji leaned away from me slightly as she looked to the side.

"Um... Uh..." I fidgeted.

**~Meanwhile on the other side (of the orange-cardboard box-wall-thingy-majigy)~**

**Tsuchiya Kouta (Muttsulini)'s POV**

"So? Mind explaining to us exactly how this began, **_Kouta?_**" Yuuji inquired.

I shifted my gaze to the side. The FFF inquisition perked their ears and crowded around us. I looked around and saw that it was inevitable. I sensed the cardboard boxes behind me before I crashed into it and slightly leaned against it. "Tch."

I looked to the other side and saw, through a gap, Aiko's trembling hand sandwiched between the last orange box and the wall. I hid my panic._ This is bad… She's already panicking…_ I slowly walked to the window, not far from where her hand was.

"Since this is a long story, let me get comfortable first," I sighed as I turned around to sit up against the wall, perfectly tucked into the corner where the orange boxes and the wall met. I closed my eyes as I slid my hand into the gap and held Aiko's hand, squeezing it slighty. T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U, she traced on my palm. Y-O-U-R-E W-E-L-C-O-M-E, I replied before clasping her hand again.  
I looked up and opened my eyes to see all the guys surrounding me, with hopeful, expecting eyes. "It started when-"

* * *

**And... STOPPPP THERE~! :P I was planning on writing a bit more, but it seemed really OOC to me... Could you tell me how to improve it? ^^" I'm really bad at writing - short attention span and tends to rush things... This plot bunny came to me while I was trying to sleep, and I got so annoyed with it, I purposely didn't write it down until about a week later~! :P **

**UGH! HIDEYOSHI'S ACCENT IS SO HARD TO REENACT! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~! :DD**


End file.
